


Underbears and Bare Asses

by FieryAngel



Series: Cockles [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Boys In Love, But they're clean and committed., Dirty Talk, Dom Misha, Dom/sub, Drunk Jensen, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hangover, JIB2017, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Nesnej, Polyamory, Punishment, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Jensen, The wives know, Top Misha Collins, Underbears, Unsafe Sex, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryAngel/pseuds/FieryAngel
Summary: The aftermath of the JIB 2017 Cockles panelJensen wakes up with a hangover and a decidedly foggy memory of the day before. Misha jogs his memory and makes him pay for being drunk and embarrassing.





	Underbears and Bare Asses

**Author's Note:**

> You don't NEED to read the first two parts, but you probably should. ;)

Misha felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Daniella standing behind him with yet another glass of liquor. Sure, the running gag was that ‘apple juice’ filled the bottom couple inches of the glass, but after watching Jensen down drink after drink during the day, the nickname had simply ceased to be adorable. He knew he wasn’t doing well with concealing his annoyance at the woman for trying to get Jensen even more inebriated than he was, and as it stood, he was already bordering on what one would refer to as ‘sloppy drunk.’

Generally speaking, Misha enjoyed Rome and the convention the fair city hosted every Spring. He loved his family to death, but the peace, quiet and blissfully _dry,_ childless bed were always a welcome respite from his day to day life. No restless kids waking him at 3:00 in the morning, no little feet threatening to bruise his kidneys, no bathroom accidents soaking through the sheets, only himself and Jensen and the most comfortable California king-sized bed he’d ever slept in. 

They’d been in the city for a few nights, and Misha had truly enjoyed simply taking Jensen apart slowly and leaving him a sweaty, writhing mess on their shared bed. It was all still new, this thing between them, but it was going as well as could be expected with hiatus underway. Early on, Jensen expressed an interest in submitting, and Misha had been easing him into it slowly in the few nights they’d been able to share. Their first night in Rome, he pinned Jensen down and fucked him into the bed, one hand fisted in Jensen’s hair, pressing him cheek first into the mattress and the other holding Jensen’s crossed wrists, pushing them firmly into the small of his back. There was nothing soft or loving about the way Misha had taken him. He could still hear the loud reverberation of skin slapping skin, could still remember the thrill of knowing that people on the street could probably hear everything through the open door to their balcony. Jensen had thrived under Misha’s force, gasping and moaning and so deliciously pliant as he came forcefully on the comforter, completely untouched and trembling from artfully tousled head to curled toe.

OK, so sometimes there was a wet spot even with his children thousands of miles away.

Their shared panel, however? A fucking nightmare. The fans loved it, of course. Jensen was completely out of control and flirty, and Misha’s barely contained rage was threatening to release itself on Jensen in front of everyone. By the time Jensen whipped out his ridiculous, clingy, bear-adorned boxer briefs to the screams of the crowd, Misha was ready to bare Jensen’s ass, throw him over his knee and spank him until his ass glowed bright red.

But he played along. He smiled, and laughed and played his part for the fans and to do his very best to rescue Jensen’s dignity. He would just have to make Jensen pay for it later.

After the closing ceremony, he managed, with some considerable difficulty, to get Jensen back to their room, undressed and immediately into bed. He was passed out within minutes, soft snores filling the room and Misha shook his head and smiled fondly at his sleeping lover. Jensen was infuriating as hell, but fuck, Misha loved him with everything he had. Not that he’d say that out loud. Not yet.

When morning came, Jensen groaned and rolled over to bury his face in Misha’s neck to block out the sunlight that bled through the thin skin of his eyelids and made his head throb painfully with every beat of his heart. He hooked an arm over Misha’s waist and curled up against him, tucking his knees in behind Misha’s and stealing all the warmth he could.

“And how are we feeling today?” Misha asked, wiggling back a little to nestle his ass snuggly into Jensen’s lap. It was unusual for Jensen to spoon him like this, being the more submissive of the pair, but Misha had to admit, it was kind of nice to be held for once. His fingertips trailed lightly over the freckled arm around his waist as he waited for an answer.

“Shh, Mish. You don’t have to yell, I’m right here,” Jensen mumbled into the little curled ends of hair at the base of Misha’s skull.

“If you let go of me, I’ll get you something for your hangover,” Misha said sweetly, lowering his voice although he’d decidedly _not_ been yelling.

“M’not hungover,” Jensen insisted weakly, tightening his grip and nuzzling Misha’s neck with his nose before pressing a kiss to the nape. 

“Oh, good. I was worried you were. I’ll just open the drapes and let the glorious daylight stream on in then!” Misha practically yelled, and Jensen groaned and rolled onto his back, flinging an arm over his eyes as Misha threw his arm off and rolled out of bed. 

“Ok, fine. I’m hungover. Just don’t open the curtains. What the fuck did I drink?” 

“I believe we call it ‘apple juice,’ and you imbibed in quite a bit,” Misha chuckled softly as he opened the mini fridge and brought a bottle of water to Jensen. There was an all too loud rattle of a pill bottle and Jensen felt Advil being pressed into his palm. He sat up just enough to swallow the pills down before collapsing back onto the bed again. A minute later, Misha was on the phone ordering the fattiest, alcohol-absorbing meal he could from room service, as he pulled a tee shirt and sweatpants on.

“Drink the water, Jensen. All of it.” Misha insisted, and Jensen rolled his eyes, wincing at how even that made his head ache, but in the end, he obeyed, knowing that he did need to hydrate. 

An hour later, they were fed and the pills had begun to do their job to ease the throbbing ache behind Jensen’s eyes. He disappeared into the bathroom and took a shower, the hot water doing wonders to ease the aches and pains that riddled his body and reminded him he wasn’t as young as he once was. Taking his time to revel in the hot water, he shampooed his hair and scrubbed himself from head to toe before turning the water off reluctantly. He toweled off and pulled on lounge pants and a tee shirt before returning to drop into a chair across from Misha. He wasn’t back to normal, but he didn’t feel like his head was going to explode anymore and Misha’s presence always sent a contented warmth spreading through his body like a balm. 

Misha had his laptop open and was clicking away on it, his brows drawn together in concentration. He watched for a few minutes, knowing that Misha was always busy with something, his mind always occupied as he involved himself in charity, or politics or his absolutely absurd scavenger hunt. Finally bored, Jensen cleared his throat as a cry for attention, and Misha kept him waiting few seconds before finally looking up at his haggard lover. 

“Do you remember yesterday?” Misha asked, the slightest undertone of anger in his voice.

Jensen opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again as he really thought about it. “It’s pretty foggy, if I’m being honest.” He flashed what he hoped was a charming enough smile to get him out of the doghouse, but Misha’s left brow arched high as he pursed his lips and glared back at him.

“You think you’re cute, don’t you?” Misha asked rhetorically, turning his computer around and sliding it across the tiny table to face Jensen. “Push play, and see what a fool you made of yourself yesterday. I’m taking a shower, and then we’ll discuss punishment.”

Sheer panic flashed across Jensen’s face before he swallowed thickly and nodded in acquiescence. He looked at the screen, the screencap on the youtube video already betraying what a trainwreck he’d been the day before. With a deep, steadying breath, he hit play and braced himself for what he was about to see.

Misha took his time in the bathroom, letting the hot water ease all the tension in his neck and shoulders, scrubbing himself raw and doing a full shave. Their panel the day before had been cut short, and he figured Jensen should be finished watching it by the time he’d throughly dried and dressed himself. 

What he found on the other side of the door was a wide-eyed, shame-faced version of the man he adored. Jensen was sitting at the little bistro table where Misha had left him, the laptop now shut in front of him as he stared at it in disbelief.

“Mish, I…” Jensen started, his mouth snapping shut as Misha flashed him look with a raised brow.

“Strip,” Misha said firmly. 

“What? Mish, now?” 

“Safeword or Strip. You choose.”

Jensen’s lower lip slipped between his teeth and he nibbled on it, torn between putting his foot down and going with the flow of his sudden arousal. Fuck, he loved Misha like this, when his eyes got stormy and dark with annoyance, a single brow arched intimidatingly high. He decided to see how far he could push it, and take whatever his previous behavior determined he deserved.

“Mishka, I’m sorry. I was embarrassing,” Jensen soothed, rising from his seat at the table.

At the distinct lack of a safeword, Misha’s advance was fast, and Jensen found himself pressed against the wall before he could even process what was happening. Misha was on a mission, hands working quickly to push off the loose cotton pants Jensen was wearing, and Jensen kicked them away when they fell around his ankles and raised his arms so Misha could remove his tee shirt. They had the stoplight system in play for moments like this, and Jensen could stop this if he really wanted to, but if he was honest with himself, he’d been rock hard since Misha pulled the ‘dom brow’ on him and he wanted to see where this was going.

Jensen gasped as Misha claimed his lips in a kiss fierce enough for his teeth to bite into the inside of his bottom lip. A hand came up to wrap itself around his throat, just tight enough to spark arousal rather than alarm, and Jensen could feel his cock twitching where it hung heavy and straining between them.

“Go stand at the foot of the bed.” Misha ground out, releasing Jensen so he could obey immediately. Jensen followed the instructions, looking back at Misha, awaiting further instructions.“Turn around and face the bed.”

Jensen turned in place and stood still for a moment, resisting the urge to look over his shoulder at his lover. The sound of a belt being unbuckled broke the silence, followed by the smooth slide of leather through the belt loops and the rustle of clothing being removed. Jensen swallowed thickly, hands trembling at his sides, as he imagined what was to come. 

Misha ran a hand over Jensen’s bare ass before sliding higher to press between his shoulder blades before his voice rumbled low in Jensen’s ear. “Bend over, chest to the mattress, arms over your head.” 

Jensen stretched out before him in perfect submission and Misha let his eyes drift over the taught muscles of his back and shoulders. Unable to resist, his hand slipped across all that smooth skin, tracing every dip and curve of muscles that were drawn taut in anticipation of what he’d do next. He laid the belt on the bed right in front of Jensen’s face and felt a shudder run up Jensen’s spine. His hand slipped down Jensen’s back slowly, coming to a rest on his ass and squeezing before his free hand took hold of the other cheek, spreading Jensen’s ass. Misha licked a single finger, wetting it until it dripped before dipping into the crease and teasing lightly at Jensen’s opening, eliciting a breathy gasp. Misha smirked as Jensen arched his back pressing into his touch, and he pulled his hand away and wiped it on the bedding, the start of his punishment. 

“Do you remember your safewords?” Misha asked.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jensen answered impatiently, his eyes glued to the thick, leather belt lying inches from his face. “Green, yellow, red. Like a stop light. Easy. I got it, Mish.”

A sharp slap on his right ass cheek left Jensen whimpering less than a second later. “I don’t appreciate your tone.” 

“Sorry,” Jensen murmured softly. 

Misha picked up the belt, folding it in half and pulling sharply, the loud crack of it making Jensen jump in his skin. He ran the length of leather across the width of Jensen’s ass before leaning in close to growl in his ear. “I want to spank you with this belt, baby. What’s your color?”

He could feel the rock hard length of Misha’s erection pressing against his ass as the man draped himself across his back, and he fought the urge to push back against him. 

“Green,” Jensen whispered, grinding his hips into the mattress for relief because he was more turned on by the thought of the belt than he cared to admit. When they first started discussing submission, he’d said he wasn’t into heavy BDSM, but they’d been experimenting. He trusted Misha, and fuck, he ached for the sting of that leather.

“If that changes, I want you to speak up immediately,” Misha said kissing the sensitive patch of skin behind Jensen’s ear before pushing himself upright again. 

Jensen nodded his assent, and Misha tightened his grip on the belt, swinging it and striking the dead center of his lover’s ass. It wasn’t light, but it wasn’t nearly as hard as it could have been, and the sound of leather on flesh and Jensen’s answering moan sent a tingle of lust to Misha’s groin. A perfect pink stripe bloomed on Jensen’s ass, and Misha ran a possessive hand over the warm flesh soothingly.

“That was for getting drunk yesterday,” he said firmly, and Jensen nodded.

Another strike landed on Jensen’s left ass cheek, and he had to grind his hips into the mattress to relieve his now aching erection. Fuck, who knew getting struck with a belt could be so hot?

“That was for your horrible rendition of ‘Firework,’” Misha’s fingertips soothed the new mark as he took a few seconds to let Jensen rest between blows.

The sting of the belt came again, this time on the other ass cheek, and Jensen bit his lip so hard to stifle a moan, he wouldn’t be surprised if he drew blood. Misha’s soft hand traced over his reddening skin once more and a kiss was pressed between his shoulder blades. 

“That was for Steven. I’m not sure what that poor, innocent, stuffed unicorn ever did to you to deserve your drunken wrath.”

Jensen could hear the smile in Misha’s voice and let out a chuckle. “And what do I get for whipping it out on stage?”

Misha dropped the belt to the floor and guided Jensen to his feet. He turned Jensen to face him and slid a hand around Jensen’s throat again. “What do you get for waving your dick at me on a stage in a room full of people? For making me want what I couldn’t have at that moment, or even after because you were too drunk to consent or stay awake, let alone get it up?” Misha could feel Jensen’s Adam’s apple bob against his palm as the other man swallowed. 

“Yeah, Mish. How’re you gonna punish me, baby?” There was a flicker of defiance and amusement in Jensen’s eyes, eyes that were particularly green today courtesy of how the bloodshot-red contrasted with his irises, and Misha tightened the grip on his throat marginally. Jensen held eye contact as tongue darted out to wet his lips and he keened as his cock twitched, begging for relief. “Please, Mish,” he begged, reaching down to grip himself and stroke a few times before Misha swatted his hand away.

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself,” Misha growled, taking Jensen in hand and giving his cock a few rough pulls. “This is mine, and you can wait.”

Jensen whimpered with the loss as Misha’s hand fell away from him. “Please,” he whispered.

“On your knees,” Misha commanded, and Jensen dropped to his knees in an instant, trusting eyes looking up at Misha as he waited to be told what to do.

Misha bent over, picking up the discarded belt, and fell to his own knees behind Jensen. He crossed Jensen’s wrists and began wrapping the leather around them, creatively looping and weaving the belt so it could restrain him without cutting off blood flow. 

“Color?” He murmured, low and smoky against Jensen’s ear, reveling in the full body shudder he’d drawn from his lover.

“Green,” Jensen breathed out, his head falling back on Misha’s shoulder as Misha began to place kisses over the pulse point of his neck.

“Good.” Misha said, one hand sliding along Jensen’s ribcage as his free arm rested low across Jensen’s hips pulling him back against himself. He rolled his hips, grinding his hard cock against Jensen’s firm ass to relieve some of the urgency of his own arousal.

Jensen fell back easily under Misha’s touch, trusting Misha to take his weight and moaning as he felt a hand close around his cock and stroke him slow and gentle. “Mish, please,” he begged as his hips began to rock in time with Misha’s talented hand.

“This is a punishment, Jensen,” Misha teased, his slow, steady pace never faltering. His own cock was rock hard and neglected, throbbing with every pretty little choked off whimper and moan Jensen emitted, but he ignored it for now, focusing all his energy in teasing Jensen to the brink. His pace increased slowly, stroking just a bit faster, drawing it out, knowing that the pressure of Jensen’s impending orgasm would be maddeningly close and that he’d need more to get there. A frustrated moan escaped Jensen, and Misha knew he’d reached that point of needing a tighter grip, a quicker stroke, something _more_ to push him over the edge, and he began to strip Jensen’s cock in earnest. 

He knew the tells now, knew Jensen was getting close when he couldn’t hold his hips still and his breathing faltered. His eyes squeezed shut tightly as his head fell back and his back arched, pushing into Misha’s hand, and then the most unusual thing happened, Misha just… stopped.

“Mish, fuck, please!” Jensen begged, wrists straining against the binds when he instinctually and unsuccessfully tried to replace Misha’s hand with his own.

Misha rose to his feet and walked around to stand in front of Jensen, almost giving in to the pleading look on his lover’s face before shaking himself free from that lust-blown gaze.

“No,” Misha said, simply, tracing Jensen’s stubbled jawline lightly with the very tips of his fingers before pinching his chin between thumb and forefinger. Jensen’s mouth dropped slightly open at Misha’s urging, and he accepted his fate of being edged relentlessly. “Color?”

The tip of Jensen’s tongue peeked out to wet his lips and he turned a hooded gaze on Misha. “Green.”

Misha shuffled closer, the tip of his cock bumping Jensen’s lips and the other man opened wide, eyes never leaving Misha’s as he slid his cock into his waiting mouth. Jensen sucked lightly at the head, running his tongue along the sensitive spot underneath and Misha sighed and ran his hands through Jensen’s hair, tugging gently. When Jensen moaned encouragement around his cock, Misha tugged harder, thrusting shallowly a couple times into Jensen’s eager mouth.

Jensen surged forward, taking Misha as deep as he could, swallowing around the head of his cock before sliding back and establishing a steady rhythm. He bobbed his head, swirling his tongue around the tip every so often before swallowing Misha’s cock back down again. A loud moan sounded above him and fingers tightened in his hair as Misha pulled him off his dick.

“So good for me,” he said as his thumb stroked Jensen’s cheekbone. “Why couldn’t you be this well-behaved yesterday, hmm?”

Jensen leaned in, sucking hard once more then released Misha’s cock with a slick popping sound. “I was a bad boy, baby. I deserve this,” he said, and it must have appeased Misha because he was rewarded with being guided to his feet and kissed sweetly as Misha held him close. 

The kiss didn’t break, even as Misha backed him towards the bed and urged him to sit on the edge of the mattress. Strong hands parted Jensen’s knees and a choked off gasp slipped free from his lips when Misha sucked him down with abandon, blowing him hard and fast, strong, elegant fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, stroking him in time with the bobs of his head.

“Mish,” Jensen moaned out, his toes curling in the plush hotel carpeting as his balls tightened in anticipation of his release.

And just like that, the warm, wet heaven of Misha’s mouth was gone and Jensen was gasping and whimpering with the loss, so close to edge and begging to be catapulted off it. His cock was twitching as if seeking out the source of it’s pleasure and Jensen whined in frustration.

“This is what it was like for me, Jensen. Wanting something and having it so close, but not being able to indulge. When you opened your pants and your ridiculous underwear left nothing to the imagination? Fuck, Jen. What would you have done if I bent you over your stool right there in front of everyone? What if I dropped to my knees and ate your ass open until I could fuck you? Would you have stopped me, or would you have been begging for it like a little cockslut?”

Jensen bit his lip to keep himself from keening at the thought of being fucked in front of a crowd. Seemed like he had an exhibition kink he never knew about. Then Misha leaned in, dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit of Jensen’s cock before dragging it lower, flicking over the frenulum before plush lips closed over his raging erection and sucked hard. Jensen moaned, his brain immediately going blank and forgetting Misha’s dirty talk. He was already so close again, his nerves singing with pleasure, whimpering shamelessly with need and choking back an actual _sob_ when Misha released him again. 

“Yeah, you would have let me, wouldn’t you?” Misha teased, standing and stroking his own cock while Jensen was still bound and helpless to do nothing but watch. “I could do that now… bend you over, loosen you up, then fuck you so hard you’ll feel me for a week. Every time you sit down with a wince while someone is talking to you, you’ll think of me and wonder, ‘Do they know? Do they know I let Misha fuck my ass so good I can still feel him? Do they know all the filthy things I let him do to me?’ Is that what you want Jensen?”

Jensen’s breathing was shallow and ragged as he nodded enthusiastically. 

“Use your words, Jen.” Misha commanded, gripping Jensen’s chin tightly and tilting his face up so he’d look at him. “Consent, baby, and I’ll fuck you like you need me to. Look at your dick, Jensen. Look how hard you are, how red. Tell me how bad you want to come on my cock.”

“Jesus, Mish,” Jensen breathed out as he looked up at Misha in awe. “Do you even know how hot you are?”

Misha arched an eyebrow in question, not letting Jensen’s words outwardly affect him, though his insides were flipping and bursting with pride to know this gorgeous man thought _he_ was hot. 

“Yeah, God yes, Mish. Fuck me. Please,” Jensen practically whined, unashamed.

“Middle of the bed, on your knees,” Misha said, with authority as he moved to open the drawer of the nightstand where they’d stashed their supplies. 

Jensen struggled a bit without the use of his hands, but by the time Misha slid onto the bed behind him, he was centered on the mattress, kneeling and ready. His breathing hitched as one of Misha’s hands slid down to grasp his hip and the other rested between his shoulder blades.

Misha leaned in close, his warm breath ghosting over Jensen’s ear and causing him to shiver. “Color?”

“Green.”

The hand between Jensen’s shoulder blades pushed as the one on his hip pulled and suddenly, he was face down on the bed, ass in the air. He felt exposed in the best of ways and he arched his back and spread his knees to make his ass even more enticing for his partner. 

Misha groaned at the sight as his hands slipped from their earlier positions, caressing their way down to spread Jensen’s ass cheeks. He shuffled back, giving himself room to bend down and lick a stripe from Jensen’s balls, over his perineum and finally to swirl lazily over his entrance. Jensen pushed back against his mouth with an impatient moan, his arms struggling with the belt that bound them near the small of his back. Misha toyed with the idea of drawing this out, taking Jensen apart completely with his tongue for hours before he’d let him come, but in reality, his own cock was painfully hard and in need of attention.

He decided to tease with words instead. “I’m so hard for you, Jen. I have half a mind to get myself off quick and dirty and take you apart piece by piece with nothing but my hands and tongue until you’re a whimpering, begging mess. What would you do if I spent an hour… or two… touching you everywhere but where you want me?” He emphasized his words by brushing the pad of his finger over Jensen’s hole. “Would you beg, baby? Would you plead with me to fuck you? Are you shameless enough to do that?”

“Yes,” Jensen breathed out, and Misha rewarded him by slicking his fingers with lube and sliding one inside Jensen. 

Jensen was so aroused, so relaxed that he was opening up to Misha’s touches with the ease of a porn star, and Misha slid a second finger in almost immediately. He crooked them, brushing Jensen’s prostate and his lover bucked against him with a moan, his back arching exquisitely. 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Misha said, laying over Jensen’s back to press soft kisses to his shoulders as his fingers continued their slow slide in and out of his lover’s body. “Should I keep you like this for a while? Needy and whimpering? Should I tease you into madness? Tell me, Jensen. What’s your color?”

“Yellow,” Jensen said with a shake of his head.

Misha’s hand stilled. “Talk to me, baby.”

“I can’t… the teasing… the edging… please, Mish. I need you. I want to see you and touch you, please.”

“Ok, I got you, Jen.” Misha slipped his fingers free and worked to free Jensen’s hands, and once freed, Jensen pushed himself back into the kneeling position and rolled his shoulders, stretching the stiff ache out of them. Once Jensen seemed calmer, Misha spoke again. “Lie back against the pillows. Get comfortable.”

Jensen followed instructions, a blush working its way across his cheeks. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Shh, don’t apologize,” Misha said, lying in the space between Jensen’s parted legs to press kisses over Jensen’s pink cheeks before kissing his lips deeply. Jensen opened to his kisses, kissing back with fervor. Their cocks were lined up between them and Misha rolled his hips to ease the pressure for both of them. “Better?” he asked.

Jensen nodded and kissed him again, his fingers sinking into Misha’s hair and scratching at his scalp the way he liked. “Much. Have I been punished enough now? Because I’d really like you to fuck me now.”

Misha huffed a laugh and kissed Jensen’s forehead. “Yes, I think you’ve had enough for today. You did beautifully.”

“I am sorry for yesterday.” Jensen said earnestly. 

Misha cupped his face between his hands, looking deep into Jensen’s eyes before kissing him again. “You’re forgiven. Color?”

“Green.”

Misha slid down Jensen’s body, kissing his way down his neck and collarbones and lingering to suck and toy with each nipple before swallowing down his cock. He gripped the base of Jensen’s cock with one hand while the other blindly felt out the bottle of lube and worked to slick his fingers up again. He slid two inside Jensen as he bobbed shallowly on his cock, sucking lightly. A third finger followed soon after and he spread them apart, stretching Jensen until he was lose, pliant and writhing on the bed. 

“Please,” Jensen whimpered, his hands fisting the sheets at his sides. 

Misha pushed himself to his knees and slicked his cock with lube, hissing at his own touch. He wasn’t sure he’d ever been so hard in his life, and as he looked down at Jensen, he couldn’t help but wonder if it was the same for him. Jensen’s cock was lying hard, curved up to rest on his stomach and flushed dark with blood. It looked like the slightest touch would set him off like a firecracker. Misha shuffled forward and hooked his hands behind Jensen’s knees pushing them up and apart as he lined up at his entrance. 

He looked at Jensen for one last bit of consent and saw Jensen looking back at him with lust-darkened glazed eyes. “Green, fuck me, Misha, please,” he said unprompted, and Misha slid inside him in one slow, smooth thrust.

Jensen clenched around him as Misha stilled, allowing Jensen a few seconds to get used to the intrusion. Strong legs wrapped around him, pulling him in and holding him close and then Jensen’s hands were reaching for him, pulling him down for a kiss. He went easily, laying flush against his lover as his hips began to move in small circles, the slow grind of his movements stroking Jensen’s cock between their bellies.

It was amazing how quickly their tryst had become slow, sweet lovemaking, but neither seemed to mind if their soft sighs and gasps were anything to go by. Jensen cupped Misha’s face in one hand, cradling his cheek and kissing him softly as his other hand found Misha’s and they laced their fingers together. 

“Jensen,” Misha whispered reverently against his lips as his thrusts became harder. 

“Fuck me, Mish,” was Jensen’s reply, and Misha granted the request, pushing himself back up to his knees and snapping his hips hard and fast. He angled himself just so, seeking out the place inside Jensen that would make him see stars and pounded into him relentlessly as Jensen moaned and grasped the sheets desperately. 

Misha could feel himself getting close, but reigned himself in, focusing on getting Jensen to come first. He’d earned it, after all. He wrapped a hand around Jensen’s cock, readying to stroke him in time with his thrusts, but Jensen swatted his hand away.

“No… I’m close… I’m going to… come on your cock, baby,” Jensen stuttered out between the slaps of their hips coming together. Misha was careful with his thrusts, aiming each at Jensen’s prostate as Jensen moaned and gasped beneath him. 

Jensen’s orgasm hit him suddenly, and he groaned as he came in long, hard spurts across his stomach and chest. Misha fucked him through it, only slowing when Jensen began to whimper and twitch with overstimulation.

Misha pulled out and leaned over Jensen, cleaning his lover’s copious release off his torso with his tongue as he stroked himself hard and fast. 

Jensen reached for him after the last drop of semen had been licked from his skin and Misha went where Jensen’s hands put him, straddling his stomach as Jensen replaced his hand with one of his own. Misha’s head fell back as Jensen stroked him with a practiced hand, knowing exactly how Misha liked it.

“Lift up a little, babe,” Jensen said, sucking a finger of his free hand until the digit was dripping wet. He slipped the hand between Misha’s leg and pressed the finger to his hole, biting his lip as he worked it inside Misha. He seeked out Misha’s prostate and stroked, while his thumb pressed into his perineum and the combined stimuli of all that along with jacking him had Misha bucking in his lap as he came within seconds, coating Jensen’s chest in white. 

Jensen milked the last drop from him and slipped his finger free, and Misha collapsed against him, his heavy breaths tickling the skin beneath his ear. Neither cared about the mess between them as they turned their faces towards each other and kissed deeply, hands drifting over arms and backs as they basked in the afterglow of what ended up being some truly spectacular sex.

“So we’re good?” Jensen asked a few minutes later, when his mouth was free of Misha’s delectable kisses.

“Of course,” Misha said immediately, nuzzling against the curve of Jensen’s neck. “In all honestly, it’s rather amusing to look back on.”

Jensen could feel the smile against his shoulder and a warmth enveloped him as intensely as the warmth that washed over him when he first realised he was in love with Danneel. He was a goner. Completely screwed. 

And suddenly, it didn’t seem too soon to give into it.

“Mish?”

“Hmm?”

Misha had pushed himself up enough to give him his full attention, and Jensen could feel his heart start to pound a rapid staccato against his ribs.

“I… uh… I mean, I know we only started this thing a few months ago… but… I think I’m… No… I _know_ … shit…” Jensen sucked in a breath and closed his eyes tightly for a second to gather his stength and push through. “I’m in love with you, Misha.”

The smile that broke out on Misha’s face was brighter than a thousand suns and he kissed Jensen hard and quick, breaking away to beam down at him again. “Oh thank God!” he exclaimed. “I thought I was the only one. I kept thinking it was too soon and I’d scare you off if I said anything.”

“So, you…”

“Yes, Jensen. I’m in love with you too. I probably have been for years.”

Jensen smiled back at Misha, his heart threatening to burst it was so full. He couldn’t imagine how he’d been so blessed to have two amazing people in his life that he loved and loved him in return, but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. All he could do now was endeavor to deserve them.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments. Just throwing that out to the universe!


End file.
